Lune Carmine
by Casey Fitzgerald IV
Summary: OS. On dit qu'une lune rouge s'inscrit dans le temps, elle réunit les amours, leur permet de se rencontrer dans le passé pour se retrouver dans le présent. Peu importe qui et ce qu'ils sont.


Cet **OS** viens de me sortir de la tête et actuellement écrit d'une traite, il est 02h33, nous sommes le 01/06/2016. C'est ce qui se passe quand je m'arrache les cheveux sur mon autre Crossover HP/Twi, " **Bien des façons d'aimer** ", je tourne en rond, je change d'air et je ponds ça.

Donc un Harry/Edward, pas vraiment gentil puisque je suis en mode " _faisons souffrir tout le monde avec joie et bonne humeur_ ", mais quand même totalement doux-amer. Et j'écoutais " **Mon Dieu** " **d'Edith Piaf** au passage, ce qui explique pas mal cet OS en fait. (D'ailleurs je vous invite à l'écouter tout en lisant, cette chanson fait plus référence à Edward, du côté d'Harry je pencherais pour " **L'hymne à l'amour** " toujours **d'Edith Piaf** )

 _Je sens qu'à la fin vous allez m'étrangler._

 **/!\** Pour la lecture : **il est marqué à chaque fois qui on va voir, puisque je passe** **très** **souvent de l'un à l'autre**. C'est un texte " _part dans tous les sens tout en restant sur un point précis_ " Et c'est pratiquement QUE du texte ! Donc les adeptes du dialogue c'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

Pas vraiment besoin de disclamer, depuis le temps il est évident que je n'ai plus besoin de présenter J.K.R et S-Meyer.

* * *

 **° Le temps d'illuminer ou de souffrir °**

* * *

 ***.*.*EC*.*.***

Dans la vision d'Alice, les évènements se succédaient de manière saisissante. L'ange se trouvait assis sur cette pierre au centre d'haute herbes tâchées du rouge de la lune, observant cette dernière avec cet air d'enfant perdu attendant des réponses. Puis un bruit provenait de derrière lui et il se tournait dans cette direction, tout son visage changeant afin de devenir une merveille. Un grand sourire, les joues un peu rosées et les yeux brillant d'un amour incontestable. Dans la vision d'Alice, cet être transpire l'innocence et la candeur, il pouvait même sentir son odeur de fleur envoûtante prendre le contrôle de ses sens.

Alice lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas perçut tout cela dans sa vision, elle l'avait regardé bizarrement. Jasper aussi se mettait à le fixer parfois de longs moments en fronçant les sourcils, surtout lorsqu'il rêvassait de ce qu'il avait ressentit dans cette vision. Edward joua quelques notes sur son piano, un sourire aux lèvres, se demandant si cet ange aimait la musique, s'il l'apercevrait bientôt, comment se déroulerait leur première rencontre. Dire qu'Edward Cullen, vampire de son état, était sous le charme serait un euphémisme, même Carlisle commençait à s'inquiéter de sa santé et Esmée ne le quittait plus d'une semelle lorsqu'il ne réclamait pas d'être seul.

Le reste des Cullens avaient commencés à se réunir sans lui, cherchant dans les souvenirs d'Alice tout ce qui pourrait les aider à trouver ce jeune homme aperçut, mais la petite vampirette avait beau se concentrer sur sa vision, aucun indice était exploitable. Une clairière d'hautes herbes ? Cela existait à travers le monde. Un château en ruine en fond et manifestement ayant subit une bataille récemment ? A moins qu'elle ne voit quelque chose dans le moyen-âge, cela n'était pas utile. Ce jeune homme pouvait être n'importe où, en commençant par la ville voisine s'il le fallait ! Alice n'avait pas d'autre vision le concernant, c'était comme si quelqu'un le lui avait envoyé pour torturer son frère, obligeant ce dernier à penser et rêver de cet être pouvant être à l'autre bout du monde ou s'il le fallait même pas encore né.

 ***.*.*HP*.*.***

Harry poussa un soupir en se massant la nuque douloureuse, ne lançant qu'un bref regard à une Hermione endormie pratiquement blottie contre Ron. Un doux sourire effleura ses lèvres avant qu'il ne fixe la demi-lune, se demandant encore combien de temps ils devront parcourir l'Angleterre de long en large à la recherche des Horcruxes. Le Survivant ne l'avait pas signalé à ses amis, mais sa magie commençait à s'agiter bizarrement, surtout lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin. Il lui arrivait de rêver d'un être jouant du piano, apaisant ses cauchemar par de simple notes de musique, appréciant le sourire de pur adoration qu'abordait le jeune homme en faisant courir ses mains sur les touches du clavier. Harry se sentait tomber amoureux d'un fruit de son imagination, pourtant cela lui semblait tellement simple à accepter, s'évader quelques fois dans un monde onirique pour ne pas voir à quel point celui qu'il connaissait était cruel, froid, destructeur.

Combien de fois avait-il voulu que Sirius soit encore en vie ? Qu'Albus l'aide à gagner cette guerre ? Et la façon dont il espérait tellement atteindre cet être dans ce monde de rêve, le toucher afin de se dire qu'il était bel et bien réel, de couler ses lèvres sur cette nuque blanche, se blottir contre ce dos ou embrasser chacun de ces doigts joueur. Peu à peu, cela devenait une obsession, de simplement effleurer cet être jouant de la musique bien plus que de tuer Voldemort. Parce que dans ce rêve c'était doux, c'était merveilleux. Et qu'importe que cela soit un garçon et non une fille, son désir d'être protégé, de tout laisser tomber, n'avait pas besoin d'être caché à l'intérieur de sa tête.

 ***.*.*EC*.*.***

Le premier contact lui parvint alors qu'il était couché sur le ventre au milieu de son lit, le professeur de français exigeait de ses élèves qu'ils lisent "Des souris et des hommes" de John Steinbeck, aussi était-il plongé dans le récit quand la sensation lui tordit le ventre. Un effleurement, si bref que le vampire aurait pu penser l'avoir imaginé, pourtant avec cela vint l'odeur caractéristique de son ange. Elle l'enveloppa, lui arrachant un frisson, lui faisant fermer les yeux afin de profiter pleinement de la perception de sa présence. Un souffle caressa sa nuque, un être se blottit contre lui comme recherchant un lieu apaisant où trembler en paix, Edward voulait se tourner, le prendre dans ses bras, enfouir son visage dans son cou et lui murmurer à quel point il l'avait attendu, à quel point il désirait le protéger. Mais pas maintenant. Tout son être lui hurlait que s'il faisait le moindre mouvement, la magie se briserait.

\- Edward ?

Rouvrant les yeux, le vampire émit un grognement peu amical envers son frère qui venait le déranger. Déjà la sensation de contact disparaissait, l'être s'en était allé sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre qu'avoir sentit sa présence si rassurante et à la fois si dévastée. Que c'était-il passé pour que son ange ait autant peur ? Dans sa tête, leur première rencontre se ferait tout à fait par hasard au détour d'une rue et ils s'aimeraient dès que leurs regards se croiseraient, mais il semblerait que cela ne soit pas le cas, qu'ils ne puissent que vivre des moment volés à travers des présences fantasmatiques. Son imagination lui jouait beaucoup trop de tour.

Jasper entra dans la pièce, un peu hésitant, lui qui avait au départ sentit un apaisement et un amour infini en provenance de son frère goutait à présent à l'agacement, l'irritation, puis la résignation. C'était déstabilisant de passer du chaud au froid en présence d'Edward quand c'était le seul avec Carlisle à être émotionnellement aussi lisse qu'une pierre de rivière. Pourtant le blondinet fit vaillamment face à son frère, poussant le vice à lui offrir un piteux sourire.

\- Tu devrais aller chasser, je ressens ta faim.

 ***.*.*HP*.*.***

Ron était partit depuis plusieurs semaines. Il les avait abandonnés. Hermione en avait été effondrée, cependant aucun ne pouvait le lui reprocher, après tout ils avaient bien vu que le rouquin était bien plus affecté qu'eux par le médaillon, comme si l'objet lui chuchotait des atrocités à l'oreille et que le gryffondor y croyait. Ne pas faire face au reste sans Ron serait comme dire qu'il s'en fichait éperdument de la mort de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas le faire sans son meilleur ami, tout son corps en tremblait, le besoin d'air se faisait sentir et il s'enfuit pratiquement de la tente où s'était enfin endormie Hermione. Mais ce ne fut pas dehors qu'il atterrit, ce fut dans une chambre totalement inconnue, son cerveau eut du mal à comprendre, avant que ses yeux se posent sur la forme alangui dans un lit.

Le gryffondor retint son souffle un court instant, se demandant s'il avait perdu connaissance avant de sortir de la tente ou s'il s'était endormit contre Hermione. Au final peu lui importait, il avait besoin de se sentir protégé. Le Survivant franchit la distance le séparant du jeune homme allongé et se laissa tout bonnement tomber sur le lit à ses côté, se blottissant contre lui et laissant sa tête entre les omoplates de l'être, décelant le corps se tendant sous le touché. Harry sourit, même s'il avait froid, même s'il avait peur et même si son corps tremblait du trop plein d'émotions le saisissant, il était enfin contre celui qui envahissait ses pensées. Créature de chaire ou chimère d'une folie naissante, Harry n'avait qu'à se laisser aller, fermant les yeux, espérant sans trop y croire que son amour éphémère le prenne dans ses bras.

La seconde suivante, il se retrouvait devant la tente, clignant des yeux en se demandant ce qui se passait exactement. Il eut une grimace lorsqu'il remarqua que l'air était vraiment glaciale et que s'il lui prenait souvent de sortir dehors sans prendre de quoi se couvrir il allait vraiment finir congelé à un moment donné. Harry poussa un soupir, prêt à retourner à l'intérieur, quand il aperçut alors une biche, un patronus. Sa nuit ne pouvait pas être aussi bizarre.

 ***.*.*EC*.*.***

Cette fois-ci il lui faisait face. Edward était assis dans cette clairière adorée au cœur de la forêt proche de leur village d'Ecosse où ils habitaient actuellement lorsque son ange vint vers lui. Le vampire ne fut pas étonné de cette soudaine apparition, c'est comme s'il savait qu'il allait venir vers lui cette nuit-là. Alice n'avait pas de vision de l'être pour pouvoir le prévenir, mais Edward avait ces papillon dans l'estomac le prévenant de sa présence. Son âme entière savait que son âme-sœur venait le retrouver et lorsqu'il fut face à lui, il ne put que lui offrit un sourire heureux. Le jeune aux yeux émeraude rougit jusqu'au oreille, sembla passer d'un pied à l'autre mal à l'aise, avant de s'approcher, une lueur déterminée animant ces prunelles si craintive au premier abord.

Il tendit la main, l'humain la saisit et il l'attira à califourchon sur lui, glissa son autre main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer dans une douce étreinte. Edward sentit un frisson le saisir quand le plus jeune enfoui sans gêne son visage dans son cou, le faisant se sentir si complet que si un vampire pouvait pleurer, il l'aurait fait. A la place, Edward attira les lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient froides. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, une hallucination, un fantôme. C'était sa raison de vivre, son bonheur, son éternité. Aucun bruit ne parvenait de l'être entre ses bras, ni même un battement de cœur, mais ses mains se refermaient sur quelque chose de concret, les sensations réelles, il se perdit dans ce baiser chaste, mais renversant de passion.

Son ange recula en lui caressant les joues, Edward rouvrit à demi les yeux, notant chaque détail qu'il pourrait emmener avec lui, les gravant dans sa mémoire. Les lèvres bougeaient, il secoua la tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'entendait rien, chuchota qu'il lui avait manqué et descendit ses mains sur ses hanches, désirant une nouvelle fois un baiser, un contact tendre. Son ange sourit soudainement, une lueur amoureuse dansante dans ses émeraude. Il avait l'air tellement heureux et brusquement Edward saisissait le vide. Son cœur s'étrangla un instant, ses paupières se clore. Le vampire saisit l'herbe entre ses longs doigts fins, priant ce dieu l'ayant abandonné de cesser de le torturer.

 ***.*.*HP*.*.***

Dobby était mort. Si au départ cela l'avait affecté, il avait fallut qu'il se retrouve dans cette clairière afin d'être apaisé. Une étreinte, un baiser, sa chimère si parfaite, son cruel amour l'avait consolé de sa seule présence, si seulement il pouvait rester dans ce monde doucereux afin de vivre pleinement chaque contact, de construire quelque chose de plus long. Si seulement il pouvait fuir cette détestable guerre, toutes ces pertes et cette souffrance.

Mais on comptait sur lui, aussi dut-il se reprendre rapidement, enfermant dans un coffre bien verrouillé toute sensation parasite afin de mener l'enquête sur les Horcruxes, persuadé que Bellatric en possédait un, tout en glanant des informations sur les Reliques de la Mort. Hermione était plus douée que lui pour poser les questions, impressionnant presque ses amis. La lueur amoureuse dans le regard de Ron à chaque fois que ce dernier posait le regard sur leur amie amusait Harry, un jour peut-être s'avoueront-ils leurs sentiments, en attendant c'était similairement à observer la parade nuptiale d'un couple de papillon.

Lorsqu'ils réunirent assez d'information et furent prêt à se rendre à la banque, Harry s'isola un instant dans la chambre de Fleur et Bill, fermant les paupière en espérant grandement se retrouver une nouvelle fois auprès de sa chimère. Il le découvrit penché sur un puma, les crocs plantés dans la jugulaire de l'animal. Ce qui semblait être un vampire écarquilla les yeux, tombant presque sur les fesses tout en relâchant se proie alors que le sorcier restait pétrifié de surprise. Avant d'éclater de rire. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Harry s'accroupit devant sa chimère paraissant inquiète, le Survivant avait besoin de courage, d'amour. Alors il plongea sur les lèvres encore ensanglantées, se serrant contre cet être, réclamant qu'il l'aime tel qu'il le désirait.

Les bras se refermèrent sur lui, les corps basculèrent dans les herbes, pendant un instant tout était parfait, son cœur battait anarchiquement dans sa cage thoracique, battant une mesure endiablée à ses oreilles. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le tee-shirt de son vampire, le forçant à venir au plus près, il haleta dès qu'ils se séparèrent, son regard cherchant celui de son vis-à-vis. Ambre. Magnifique. Juste pour lui, à lui, complètement sien. Le vampire lui prit une main, souriant doucement, il écrivit des lettre au creux de la paume. «Edward». Harry trouva cela ridicule de ne pas avoir cherché le nom de son amour avant cela, mais il se rattrapa en lui notant aussi son nom, relevant le regard il remarqua les lèvres d'Edward bouger, comme répétant son nom encore et encore, avant de se pencher afin de lui voler un nouveau baiser, emplit de promesse.

 ***.*.*EC*.*.***

Il était revenu, deux fois, depuis cette nuit où il avait appris le nom de son ange. Harry. Lorsqu'il prononçait ce nom, il ronronnait presque, Carlisle l'avait déjà surpris le faire, Emmett se moquait allègrement de lui alors que Rosalie semblait persuadée que sa soudaine lubie mettait en danger la famille. Seule Alice restait silencieuse, si désolée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à comprendre pourquoi Harry apparaissait et disparaissait ainsi, s'il était réel ou simplement un de ces fantômes dont parlait révérencieusement les plus anciens vampires. Un fantôme attaché à son être, qui ne l'avait pas rejeté même en découvrant ce dont il était capable, Harry avait débarqué en pleine chasse ! N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fixé avec dégoût ou se serait enfui, pourtant son ange avait semblé rire. Et Edward aurait tellement désiré entendre ce son résonner autour de lui.

Mais ils s'étaient embrassé de nouveau. Et puis les deux autres fois, lorsqu'il était revenu, ils avaient recommencés. Harry n'était pas resté longtemps, à peine le temps de prendre un peu de courage, de graver les traits de son visage sous ses doigts, de lui voler un peu plus de son cœur déjà conquis. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre jusque là sans son ange ? Edward eut l'impression de s'être noyé jusque là et qu'enfin on lui sortait la tête de l'eau. Désormais tout l'émerveillait, tel un enfant découvrant le monde il se mit à s'intéresser à tout ce qui l'entourait, entraînant la famille dans ses voyages en leur faisant découvrir à leur tour une soif de vivre poignante.

 ***.*.*HP*.*.***

Il résistait à l'envie de s'enfuir. Pas loin de la guerre et de Poudlard qu'il avait rejoins depuis un moment, actuellement entrain de questionner la Dame Grise. Non, il voulait retrouver Edward et rester dans ses bras, là où sa magie se sentait tellement bien, là où son âme s'apaisait et où son être trouvait sa place. Pourtant il résistait, parce que Voldemort n'était pas mort, ses amis se préparaient à se battre et on comptait encore sur lui afin de guider le peuple sorcier à la victoire. C'était si injuste, peut-être pourrait-il disparaitre complètement ensuite, peu lui importait Hermione et Ron car seul Edward lui était essentiel. Bien sûr que ses amis allaient affreusement lui manquer s'il partait, mais sans son vampire, Harry savait qu'il ne serait jamais plus le même.

Puis les évènements s'enchaînèrent, le feudeymon, la mort de Snape, la mort de Fred, Remus et Nymphadora. L'odeur du sang, des cadavres et du feu mourant, Harry sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux, cependant fort, le gryffondor se précipita à aller découvrir les souvenirs de son ancien professeur de potion, persuadé qu'il allait récolter des informations importantes. Et ce fut un euphémisme. Snape amoureux de sa mère ? La biche si serviable envoyé par l'acariâtre homme sombre ? Le meurtre du directeur un simple coup de maître afin de se mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la poche ? Puis un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Condamné à mourir.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry s'était arraché à la pensine, plongeant immédiatement dans son monde onirique, se foutant d'apparaître en plein milieu d'un salon où son amour n'était pas seul, preuve étant que ce monde de rêve était autre chose encore. Il était en larme, trop perturbé pour s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, se précipitant contre son vampire qui le serra dans ses bras, ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais. Harry s'agrippa à son haut, enfouissant son visage tout contre son torse en se laissant aller. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il venait de le trouver. Et Edward sentait que quelque chose se passait, il lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains, le forçant délicatement à le regarder dans les yeux, déstabilisé d'être confronté à tant de détresse sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé…

De quoi s'excusait-il exactement ? Peut-être du fait d'abandonner sa chimère à la solitude. Edward commençait à paniquer également et Harry qui répétait qu'il était désolé et Edward commençant à secouer la tête, comme n'y croyant pas. Le vampire lui vola un baiser, profond, amoureux, chassant ses larmes de ses mains, le calmant peu à peu, le serrant contre lui avant d'embrasser chacune de ses joues tendrement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et bien loin de l'éclat habituel dans ce regard ambré, Harry y vit de l'inquiétude, de l'impuissance, du désespoir. Il ne voulait pas faire peur au vampire, ravalant ses larmes, son propre accablement, le gryffondor lui offrit un doux sourire, lui volant alors un chaste baiser. Puis disparut.

 ***.*.*EC*.*.***

Il serra les mains dans le vide, les yeux fixant un point que personne ne pouvait voir et toute son expression effondrée. Que c'était-il passé exactement ? Sa famille venait d'assister à la scène complète, figés sans savoir comment intervenir, quoi dire désormais. Toutes ses émotions étaient contradictoires, dévastatrice et Jasper émit un glapissement douloureux en cœur avec son propre désespoir. Ce dernier sourire, ce dernier baiser. Ils n'avaient rien partagés et pourtant s'étaient aimés à la folie en seulement quelques baiser, ce n'était pas assez pour être satisfait sur cette fin, beaucoup trop pour pouvoir s'en relever indemne. Edward tomba à genoux, Esmée fut aussitôt là pour le prendre dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux en lui disant que tout irait bien, Carlisle répétait qu'ils allaient trouver qui était ce jeune homme, qu'ils lui mettraient la main dessus et que tout s'arrangerait.

Alice secoua la tête. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais, qu'Edward trouverait l'apaisement auprès d'une humaine le distrayant assez afin qu'il puisse oublier le brun aux yeux émeraude. Le vampire télépathe le savait, mais il ne l'acceptait pas. Pour lui il n'y avait qu'Harry, il n'existait qu'Harry et rien ne pourras être aussi fort que ce qu'ils avaient vécu, même si ce fut affreusement court, bien trop peu. Il les repoussa tous, s'enfuyant de la demeure où sa mère adoptive cria son nom en espérant le retenir. Edward avait besoin de courir, d'hurler de tout son soul pour la perte. Une éternité à attendre pour seulement quelques instant. Priant le dieu auquel il croyait, Edward suppliait pour un peu plus, pour qu'on lui laisse son amour. Avant d'arriver à cette clairière où ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser, le vampire écarquilla alors les yeux sous cette lune carmine.

 ***.*.*HP*.*.***

Assis sur cette pierre, le nez levé vers la lune rouge, Harry comptait les années. Depuis la fin de la guerre la nature avait repris ses droits sur un Poudlard en ruine, peu de diplomate avaient désirés reconstruire l'école, peut-être y avait-il eut trop de mort pendant cette période-là et personne n'aimait s'en rappeler. Construire une école sur un champ de bataille ? Laisser les enfants fouler une terre où avait pourrit des gens cher ou des ordures égoïstes ? Cela ne plaisait pas, alors tout le monde avait laisser les choses tels quel, se débrouillant afin d'envoyer leurs enfants dans d'autres écoles. Harry se tenait sur cette pierre, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu entre ces murs, à tout ce qu'il aurait aimé vivre, mais surtout à ce vampire n'ayant jamais quitté ses pensées.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient mariés, ils attendaient même leur premier enfant et chaque année ils venaient ici le retrouver, parler avec lui. Au départ ils débarquaient plus souvent, mais le temps s'égouttant les éloignait peu à peu des fantômes du passé. Il ne leur en voulait pas, c'était normal, il était le seul à s'accrocher à ce qui fut autrefois, espérant tant revoir une dernière fois Edward.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter, se tournant, le gryffondor découvrit alors son amour, se tenir figé à l'orée du bois, l'observant comme s'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Harry lui offrit un grand sourire, si heureux de le revoir que le vampire ne résista pas longtemps avant de se précipiter vers lui, désirant le prendre dans ses bras. Un éclair de douleur fit détourner Harry de la vision de son amour venant vers lui, le traversant comme s'il n'était pas plus consistant qu'un brouillard, puis tomber à genoux dévasté de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus le toucher. Il n'était qu'un fantôme du passé et sous sa présence, s'étalait les fleurs aux nombreuses odeurs envoûtantes dédiées à cet être ayant sacrifié sa vie pour la victoire de la lumière.

* * *

 **° Même si j'ai tort, laissez-le moi encore °**

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez tout compris ? Vais-je mourir prématurément ?


End file.
